


the zoo

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Polar Bears - Freeform, the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandot creativity night 29th of august 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	the zoo

“THE ZOO HAS POLAR BEARS?” Arthur yelled after Douglas had stated this fact.   
“several, in fact, Arthur”  
“can we go please please please?”  
“Douglas will be happy to go with you” martin replied “I on the other hand will be going to a museum about airplanes next door to the airport. It’s bigger than Duxford!”  
“most places are bigger than Duxford” Douglas countered  
“but skip!”  
“it’s huge! they’ve got several Fokker airplanes!” Martin told Arthur annoyed.  
“BUT POLAR BEARS!” Arthur countered  
“yes martin” Douglas came “polar bears”  
“I suppose we’ll fly to Amsterdam more times” he said with a sigh  
“Brilliant!”  
“come on skip!” Arthur practically dragged them along as they walked past a lot of animals, right to the polar bears.  
“LOOK!” Arthur yelled as he he spotted the polar bears “THERE THEY ARE”

Douglas followed with a smile and Martin slightly more grumpily. Arthur snapped picture after picture on his phone. Martin wandered around the zoo and looked around while Douglas kept an eye on Arthur. Around the time they had to start to head back on the airfield they regrouped at the entrance. Martin was still a bit sulky from missing the Airplane museum, but put on a smile when he saw Arthur. Arthur however saw through this for once.  
“cheer up skip. I got you something.” Arthur said as he handed Martin a small polar bear stuffed animal.


End file.
